Gwen's Revenge
by Sunshine-Midnight123
Summary: Gwen is always being bullied, by the popular students. When a prank goes to far, they accidentally bury Gwen alive, thinking they killed her. An old woman digs Gwen out of the hole, she was buried in. She swears to help Gwen get her revenge, at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TD

Oh my god! What did you do to her?" Trent asked nervously.

"We didn't mean to kill her! It was an accident!" Heather blurted out.

Trent looked at the bloody body of Gwen Allison Williams. Her head was covered in blood. She had cuts and bruises all over arms, legs, and a large cut, on her stomach and head. Trent cried silent tears, at the loss of his secret best friend. "I said, what the hell happened to her!" Trent yelled again.

"Dude, she like totally freaked out. We didn't know she was claustrophobic. We locked her in one of the wooden coffins, in the basement." Justin said. "It was supposed to be a joke. Like the ones, we always pull on her." Lindsay squeaked out.

Gwen was a quiet and unpopular student, who dressed always in gothic clothes. She was always being humiliated by the popular kids. Sometimes, even Trent played along with the cruel jokes that made Gwen cry herself to sleep. After, they finally let her out she was struggling to breathe. Heather, Courtney, and Katie, punched and started to cut her with scissors. They'd all been drinking, and thought nothing of it. A shocked and breathless Gwen tried to fight back. Her injuries and low breathing made that a hard task. Then, Heather pushed Gwen, against a heavy bookcase. Gwen's head hit the hard metal bookcase, and the case fell on top of Gwen.

"We can't report this." Heather said, after a moment of silence.

"What are you talking about? We have to report this!" Bridgette shouted angrily.

"I agree, with Heather. If Duncan found out, I had something to do with his best friends' death, he'd kill me. Not to mention I'll never become a lawyer!" Courtney said.

"Do you hear yourself? Gwen is dead! We have to go to the police." Bridgette yelled.

"Babe, I am sorry. She was a total loser, that didn't deserve to die. But, I am not going to ruin my life, because she's dead." Geoff nervously said.

"Lindsay and Justin wants to be models; Trent and Geoff, want to be in the pro football players; Alejandro's dream is to follow in his father's footsteps; Courtney always wanted to be lawyer; me an actress, Katie a teacher. Bridgette, I will not let this ruin our futures! You help us remove her body, or your next!" Heather yelled.

"Heather! Bridgette is right. We have to tell the police." Trent said.

"Geoff, talk some sense, into Trent and Bridge. Lindsay and Katie start to clean up all this blood. Alejandro and Justin...I need you to start digging a hole, to dump her body in. I'll be right back." Heather said. Quickly, everyone went to work. All accept a shocked Trent, and Bridgette. She never pulled anything on Gwen. She was the only one in the popular group, who was always nice, no matter what the situation. It started to rain heavily as they all tossed Gwen's lifeless body into the ground. Heather forced Bridgette, to help put the now muddy dirt, into Gwen's burial. They wrapped her in a black garbage bag, before they threw her in, at Courtney's insistence.

"We tell no one. We act as if nothing is wrong, and if they do find her, we have no idea what happened to her." Heather said shaking.

"Bridgette keep your mouth shut. Trent not a word. Courtney, sympathize with Duncan when he notices Gwen is missing. Don't tell him anything. We all need to promise." Alejandro said. After they all promised, they headed to their cars. They all went home, to pretend nothing happened. However, no one bothered to check Gwen's pulse. They assumed she was dead. But was she really? How could they be so sure? What if they had just buried her alive? And they did.

An old woman quickly took a shovel, and began to unbury Gwen. She was watched the whole thing. She watched, as they buried Gwen. The look on the old woman's' face brightened as she felt a pulse, on Gwen. Those idiotic teenagers didn't think that maybe she was just unconscious. She quickly picked up Gwen's pale, cold, and frail body. She rushed to her small home, in the woods nearby. She was a 'healer,' who promised to keep this young girl safe, heal her wounds, and to help her with Revenge. With her demonic powers, she was sure she could help Gwen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwen's Revenge**

**Chapter Two- A not so Guilty Conscious.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I did a cartwheel for each one. That's how happy I was! Hopefully, this will be a great chapter! Disclaimer is in Chapter one. Enjoy.**

"Where am I?" Heather asked herself. She was the middle of a forest. It was raining, and the lightening illuminated the dark sky. Heather looked around. She instantly, went wide-eyed. This was where they had buried Gwen. Then, she heard some rustling by a bush.

"Who's there?" She asked nervously. She looked around, but saw no one there.

"Heather." A mysterious voice said.

"Who are you? What do you want!" Heather asked, now terrified.

"You don't know me. But I know you. I know a lot about you."

"Please! Let me out of here!" Heather shouted.

"Why'd you kill me, Heather?" The voice said again.

"Gwen. Is that you?"

"Gwen isn't here right now. May I take a message?" The voice snickered. Heather looked around frantically for the voice. Then she suddenly tripped over a twig on the muddy ground, and fell into a ditch. Holding on, only with her fingers she screamed for help.

"They can't here you. They'll never hear your screams or cries for help. It's a shame really. I thought we could've worked our problems out. But, you just had to kill me. Now, it's your turn." The voice said. Then, Gwen looked down at Heather.

"No. No! No! This isn't possible! How! You're dead! We buried you! How is this possible?" Heather asked.

Gwen smiled. Heather got a look at her. She was soaked in blood and mud, from being buried. Her short hair was soaked in water. She could see the huge bruises and large cuts, on Gwen's arms and legs. She had a bloody lip, but smiled as if she could feel no pain. This only made Heather freak out even more.

"You took away everything I had! You made my life a living hell! Then, you killed me." Gwen yelled. She had a pure look of rage in her now red eyes.

"You deserved it! You were getting in the way, of me ever being with Trent!" Heather yelled.

Gwen smirked. "You killed me, so you could be with Trent."

"I am sorry!" Heather shouted. Heather looked down, and could see a pit if fire, with snakes crawling on the walls of the ditch. Her eyes widened in fear. Those were her two greatest fears. Then, Gwen stomped on Heather's fingers, making Heather pull them away, leading to her falling. Her fingers intestinally bruised, and began to bleed. She fell, right into the ditch.

"NO!" Heather yelled, as she fell into the raging fire under her.

"Heather! Heather what's wrong?" Mrs. Lang; Heather's mother asked, shaking her daughter awake.

**(You didn't think that was actually happening did you?)**

"Mom?" Heather asked after a couple of seconds, of her trying to regain her breathing.

"Don't worry sweetheart. It was just a bad dream. It's going to be alright."

"Mom! It felt so real!" Heather said, wiping away her tears. Her mother gasped, as she saw her daughters' hand. They were bleeding and were badly bruised. "Heath, what in the world happened to your hands? How'd you do this?" Her mother frightfully asked.

"This was in the dream, mother. That can't be possible!" Heather said in a shaking tone.

"Hold on, just one minute. I'll get a first aid kit." With that, Mrs. Lang hurried to the bathroom and returned with a white box, with a red cross on it. She slowly wrapped up Heather's hands in gauze pads, and bandages. Heather winced in pain, as she tried to hold back her tears and screams, so her father wouldn't wake up.

"Mother, this is what happened in my dream. When I went to sleep, my hands and fingers were unscratched. What does this mean?" Heather asked.

"I have a friend, whose sister has this psychic shop thing. I'll call her in the mourning." Mrs. Lang calmly replied, even though she was frightened as well. "No mother. Call her now! Please!" Heather pleaded. "Alright. I'll tell her it's urgent. Get dressed."

_One hour later_

"Mom, this place looks weird." Heather whispered.

"Shhh. Don't say that here." Mrs. Lang whispered back.

"Welcome (yawns) to Sister Ferula's Magic. Have a seat. I'll give you a reading young one." The woman said. She led the two, to a back room with black and deep purple curtains covering the walls. There were candles on shelves, along with a few old dusty books. There was a small table in the center, with three candles unlit, expect the middle one. Heather sat down, in the dark wooden chair.

"Give me your hands. Now, do not speak unless I ask you to, until we're done. I can't get distracted." The woman said, as she began to hum.

"You're name is Heather Lang. You're an only child. You're sixteen and very popular at your school. You did something, last night with your friends." The woman said. She looked up at Heather, in shock. "Heather, you have no idea what you and your little friends have just done."

The woman said. Then her eyes closed. "You've let an ancient evil be released. The Dark Princess has been awakened." The woman said in fear.

"Gwen Allison Williams. I sense you. Why are you here? Show me, why you are here. Don't hesitate. Show me, what they did to you."

The woman saw a playback of what happened to Gwen. She was shocked. Then she saw something happening to Gwen. She watched in horror, as they buried Gwen alive. She watched as the old woman, unburied her. The woman began to perform the ancient ritual, thought to have been lost.

"You've seen enough." Gwen's sinister voice said. Only the woman could hear this. "I have been awakened, and I want my revenge. I am going to get them. Then, I am going to get innocents. But before that, I am going to get you. Tell Heather to leave your store, or I will take you, right now." Gwen's evil laughter began to fill the woman's head. This clearly was freaking her out. Gwen then gave the woman the future, of one of the popular groups' deaths. The woman began to scream as she saw how the blonde was being killed.

"Get out! Get out, and don't come back." The woman yelled. She began to shake her head. "Heather you don't have much time. You can still save her." The woman said, as Heather and her mother were walking towards the door.

"What do you mean? She's dead." Heather said, referring to Gwen. The woman began to shake. Her last words were to Heather. "Book of the Dark Princess. Find the book, before it's too late." Then, she started to shake uncontrollably. She finally stopped. She started to spit up red then black blood. Mrs. Lang dialed 9-1-1. But, it was to late. "Gwen wants her revenge." The woman said to Heather, than she died.

**Thanks for all the reviews once again! I wasn't expecting that much! Six reviews! I was expecting one. Reviews really make me happy, so review. I really appreciate each review. This chapter had what is going on with Heather. You'll see why later in the story. Next up, what's been going on with Gwen, after she was saved. Don't worry she's still alive. Or is she? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have edited this chapter and chapter one. Not absolutely necessary to look back to that chapter. I just put Owen and Izzy out and Justin and Al in. Read, review, enjoy, and once again sorry for the long wait.**

The woman put Gwen on an antique wooden table in her living room. She put her left hand on Gwen's head, and pulled out an old yellowed paper. She began to chant in a foreign language. Gwen began to stir, in her unconscious state. The mysterious woman read the last line. Gwen began to shake uncontrollably. Gwen snapped open her eyes, which were a now ruby red color. No longer were they their dark chocolate brown, but as black as charcoal.

"I'm Elizabeth. Do you remember anything?" She asked.

"I remember." Gwen said. "Everything." Gwen said, jumping off the table.

"Do you know of your powers?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. I never did want them. That's why I asked they be sealed. I was finally living a mortal life." Gwen said, staring coldly at Elizabeth, with red eyes.

"You were bullied, and buried alive! I saved you!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I was given a life. I gave all this up, to grow up a normal life. My demonic half makes me blood thirsty and at times can suppress my angelic side." Gwen said, stepping closer to Elizabeth. She took a few steps back, until her back hit the wall.

"But I did you a favor. You were going to die. You said you wanted revenge yourself. You were miserable living as a human." Elizabeth said.

"I was very miserable. But, I knew I'd get through it. It was better than killing innocent people. But it's too late now. I'll get my revenge. Starting with you." Gwen said, slicing Elizabeth's throat.

The elderly woman dropped to the floor, with a loud thud. She put her hands to her neck, and tried to stop the already gushing crimson blood. She was very surprised that her healing powers didn't work on herself.

"Pathetic." Gwen said. "You're how old and you don't know that healers can't heal themselves?"

"Help." Elizabeth managed to choke out.

"I would, but I'm hungry." Gwen said, ripping a large chunk of flesh from her stomach, and swallowed it. Elizabeth's eyes widened in pain, but she couldn't even scream.

Gwen licked her lips that were stained with her own blood. "Not bad." Gwen said. She bent down next to Elizabeth, and ripped out her heart. Elizabeth's head leaned back and her breathing stopped. Gwen held the bloody heart in her hand, and bit the tip of it, and slowly chewed it. She took another bite, and threw the heart over her shoulder.

"Now I'm bored." Gwen said.

She looked around the small living room, and sat on a dark purple loveseat sofa. 'I'll start with Courtney's dreams.' Gwen thought. She closed her eyes, and focused on sensing if Courtney was asleep. "Darn she's awake. I could make her hallucinate." Gwen said. Then, Gwen sensed that Heather had just fallen asleep

"Perfect." Gwen said, wickedly.

She focused on entering her dreams, and manipulated Heather's dream so that she was in the woods. After Heather woke up, Gwen laughed. 'That felt good.' Gwen thought. She got up and burned the paper that returned her powers.

She watched as the flames danced across the paper. She immediately thought of all the things she helped Duncan set on fire. Gwen smiled at the memories. She dropped the burning paper, and walked out the front door.

The young goth walked alongside the highway. A brown pick up truck pulled up beside her. A blonde woman rolled down her window. "Are you all right sweetie?" She asked.

"No. My friends played a trick on me, and ditched me." Gwen said. "I tried to save the deer, they hit and now I'm covered with blood." Gwen said.

"My husband and I are heading into town. We would be happy to give you a lift." She said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this. My mother must be so worried." Gwen said.

"My name's Barbara. This is my husband Vince. We just came back from our honeymoon." She said cheerfully.

"Congratulations. Have any kids?" Gwen asked.

"We can't have kids." Vince said sorrowfully.

"That's too bad. Mind pulling over?" Gwen asked.

Once Vince pulled over, Gwen put her hands to Vince's forehead, and had a vision of him cheating on Barbara, and him being the reason, they wouldn't have children. Barbara looked at Gwen confused.

"You'll thank me later." Gwen said, snapping his neck.

"Why!" Barbara screamed in utter terror.

"He was going to cheat on you, and cause you to have no children. I was trying to_ help_ _you_.

"You're crazy." Barbara said, reaching for the blade in her pocket.

Gwen shook her head, and strangled her. With her strength, Barbara was dead in seconds.

"This is what happens, when I try to save you a life full of misery." Gwen said, hopping out the truck.

Gwen felt herself shiver. Heather was speaking with a psychic. Now that she had her demon powers back, she wasn't sure she wanted anyone trying to take them back. She'd have to pay the psychic a visit.


End file.
